Louder
by Smiling Ivan
Summary: In order to move forward in our lives we, on occasion require a push to get going. Even though we might know where to go sometimes it takes a nudge from an outside source, Nanoha is no exception.


Author's note: This is a cross over but there was no heading for the movie I crossed with. I made a note at the end telling you the name of the movie but see if you can guess it.

Nanoha sat at a table looking out through the shops large front window. Her vacant stare was an indication of how lost in her own thoughts she had become. This was her second year of high school and in little over a year she would have to make a major choice in her life. It would be a choice that would decide her future. Since the day she found Yuuno Scrya half dead she had seen and experienced things that should have been nothing more than a comic book artists dream. Yet each experience was real and each was more difficult than the last; however was this what she wanted for her life. Ever since the mission that had nearly taken her life she had been forced to rethink what path she wanted to take. She had put off the thought and the decision for so long but she could now undeniably see the end approaching. Looking back over her shoulder the shop was full of customers with her parents and older siblings all working briskly to keep up with the large influx brought about by the afternoon rush. Watching them made her wonder if the few choices she could think of were right.

The small bell above the door played its brief one note song as it was opened. The sound drew her attention to the door making her feel that maybe she should help rather than sitting in contemplating her future. From the door way a foreign man in his mid fifties wearing olive drab pants polished black boots, a tan buttoned short sleeve shirt and green ball cap stepped in. His face was stern and weathered with an expression that made it seem like it had been carved from a very angry piece of granite. His short hair was well groomed, his posture was solid and his gait had a military cadence to it.

Nanoha felt a wave of intimidation from the man. However it was not the same feeling as when she had faced opponents stronger then herself. This was a different kind of intimidation.

She watched as the man ordered a slice of water melon pie and a black coffee. As he turned away from the counter she quickly looked in the opposite direction she felt she had to avoid eye contact with him. She tried to go back to her thoughts of the future but was interrupted by a very gruff voice trying to say, excuse me, in Japanese. She looked next to her and found the golem of a man looming over her. It took her a moment to realize the man was asking if he could share the booth which she was occupying. Glancing around she realized her booth was the only one not filled.

"Sure" She answered him in English by using Raging Heart as a medium. The man's face smiled slightly.

"Thank you, miss." Though he was showing appreciation there was a distinct commanding tone in his voice that seemed to make the feeling of intimidation only worse. He took his fork a methodically severed the end of the slice of pie and carefully put it in his mouth, "Damn this is good pie. Never would have thought I'd find something this good here." Despite his apparent approval of the pie there seemed to be something derogatory in his comment.

"I'll make sure to tell my sister. I'm sure she'd appreciate the compliment." She smiled at him hoping to melt her own uneasiness. The man put another fork full in his mouth. There was something clearly abnormal about how he ate the pie, it was almost maniacal. This was clearly not a normal expression one should have while eating.

"So then this must be a family business?" He took a sip from the coffee mug.

"Yes my dad started it and every one helps out when they can." The man did not seem interested in any small talk but Nanoha felt a need to continue if just to distract her mind, "Oh I'm Nanoha Takamachi." She tried to say it as friendly as possible.

"Hartmann." He reached across the table to shake her hand she hesitated for a moment before taking it. He seemed to approve of her hand shake.

"That's a nice grip you have there kid." The comment helped her relax a bit, "Did you get a grip like that making dough in the kitchen?"

"Ah yes," she obviously could not tell the truth. Better to let him believe what he wanted.

"Is that what you plan to do after you're done with school?" Nanoha was a bit surprised that he was continuing the conversation, but she gladly welcomed the distraction.

"To be honest there is one thing I have been thinking of doing." she paused for a moment thinking of how to word her reply without indicating anything about her double life, "An Instructor" Ermey stroked his chin briefly.

"An Instructor, what kind of instructor?"

"A combat instructor," Nanoha's eyes widened as she realize her slip of tongue. When she looked across at Hartmann he had a harsh offended scowl.

"You? A combat instructor?" His tone was harsh and severe. "Soldiers don't need some rosy cheeked piece of jail bait as an instructor. What could you even teach them?" Nanoha tried to make an objection.

"You're saying just because I'm a girl," Hartmann did not let her continue.

"Not just that. You need experience! You need to know what it's like to put your boots into puddle filled with blood and mud. While you watch your buddy bleed out!" His words were harsh and unrestrained.

"And what if I do know what it's like?" Nanoha raised her voice calling up the memories of her experiences.

"School yard brawls don't count for shit! You think getting beaten up by the school yard bully counts? And that's not all you can't have doubt!" Nanoha froze at the sound of his final word. He pointed at her scolding manner, "Every word out of your mouth must be clear, concise, confidant! When you stand in front of your recruits to them you are fucking god!"

"But," Nanoha stuttered.

"What? You going to make all nice with them and be their friend? You are not there to be their friend your there to teach them what they need to survive in the field."

"An instructor can still be a friend!" she objected.

"Not in the military! Tell me can you beat the shit out of a friend? Can you run them until they puke? Can you tell them their nothing but a bunch of worthless maggots? Can you destroy everything they are and build them back up again? Why do you even want to be an instructor?" Hartmann paused his rant looking angrily into Nanoha's eye's.

"I want..." her voice trailed off.

"I can't hear you!" Hartmann's angry tone seemed to grow more severe.

"I want to help." her voice trailed off again. She never thought it would be so hard to simply say what she wanted for herself out loud. Was her resolve really this weak? Thoughts of the injuries she had endured injures caused by her own recklessness and foolishness, injures that nearly killed her flooded her mind.

"I still can't hear you!" The pain of rehabilitation and the realization of the heartache she had caused her friends and family. All of these swelled up in her as she gave a reply.

"I want to keep anyone from making the same mistakes I made!" The customers in the cafe were taken aback at the loud declaration from the young girl. Hartmann leaned back into his chair and smirked then turned his head towards the counter.

"Shiro! You got that pie you owe me ready?" Nanoha's father pocked his head out from the back room.

"It's on the front counter Gunny." Hartmann stood up then looked down at an angry Nanoha.

"You're nothing but a naive little maggot who thinks she has what it takes." He went to the counter and retrieved the boxed pie but before leaving stopped at Nanoha's booth, "Keep that feeling you have right now deep in your gut, and remember why you want to be an instructor and maybe just maybe you won't turn out to be some miserable disappointment." As Hartmann left, Nanoha's uncertainty seemed to leave with him. She now had another reason to become an instructor, it was to one day meet this Hartmann again and rub her instructor's certification is his aged stone face. Outside Hartmann looked back into the cafe through the window and gave Nanoha a final mocking smile before leaving. As he made his way down the street he peeked inside the box with a stern glare.

"Damn you Shiro I should have made you give me two pies for this."

Omake: By Quincy80

TSAB Training Field 23, 4 Years later:

Nanoha paced up and down the file of mages selected for her personal instruction.

In an overly sweet yet firm voice she stated, "Hello, I am Takamichi Nanoha. You may have heard of me referred to as 'The Ace of Aces' or even as 'The White Devil', but for the next six months you will refer to me only as ma'am. This course will seem harsh at times, but you will obey me. If you ask nicely I may tell you why, if you defy me I will SHOW you why. Let's be friends, ne?"

This last bit was accompanied by a sinister pink glow and though the trainees didn't know it they had received an extra dose of ominous in her smile.

Nanoha was greatly anticipating her vacation on Earth.

Meanwhile on Earth:

No longer hungry, Hartmann set his fork down beside his half eaten slice of watermelon pie. He felt he was forgetting something, this was nothing new as he was getting old, but this seemed important somehow.

Shrugging it off and assuming he'd remember eventually, he looked at his pie.

It appeared to be mocking him...

This was a cross over with Full Metal Jacket.


End file.
